


Just Praying, on the Floor

by zombie_honeymoon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 01:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombie_honeymoon/pseuds/zombie_honeymoon
Summary: Tobirama walks into the new MMA instructors office to deliver a message only to find him passed out on the floor and calls an ambulance, later Hidan tries to claim he was just praying.
Relationships: Hidan (Naruto)/Senju Tobirama, Senju Tobirama & Hidan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Just Praying, on the Floor

**Author's Note:**

> For the March Madness event- Prompt- Meet Cute
> 
> I've only written Tobirama once and never posted it, I'm just here to have fun and wanted to try writing other characters so please be nice. Like the majority of my fics this was not beta read.

In his time as a professor, Tobirama had seen a lot of things on campus, usually involving students. Walking into the sports office to deliver a message only to find the new mixed martial arts instructor lying flat on his back, a silver rosary held loosely in one hand, fingers no longer curled around it, eyes closed and seemingly passed out, was a first. 

Something told him to just walk away and pretend like he hadn’t seen anything, but he just couldn’t, and sighed loudly at himself as he stepped closer.

A quick look showed that it didn’t look like anyone had attacked him. There was no blood anywhere, though he was looking rather pale, cheeks flushed and Tobirama thought he must be sick. 

Highly likely considering how closely he worked with students. A virus had been going around, many of his own students had been out throughout the week, and quite a few staff members had as well. So far he had dodged it and was hoping to keep it that way.

Kneeling, he gently shook his shoulder, could feel the heat radiating off him through his hoodie which confirmed his suspicions that he was indeed sick, and after looking at his nameplate on his desk, unsure whether it was his first or last name, called his name, shaking him again, “Hidan?” 

No answer. Tobirama gave him one good final shake but still nothing more than a quiet groan. 

Deciding that the last thing the university needed was a lawsuit from his family if he died, Tobirama got out his phone and called 911. He then waited for them to arrive. It wouldn’t be too long, the hospital was just a few short minutes away.

* * *

“Wh-what’s goin’ on? What’re you doin’ to me?” Hidan asked, confused when he opened his eyes to find that he was surrounded by paramedics taking his vitals after having determined he was breathing and there was no injury. After an attempt to sit up, he was held down. 

“Sir, we need you to stay where you are and just relax, we’re going to ask you a few questions.” 

Hidan cast his eyes around, taking stock of where he was and finally they landed on Tobirama as he sat on top of Hidan’s desk, one leg crossed over the other, watching. The first thing Tobirama noticed was the color of his eyes, interesting, he thought, as they were a similar shade to his own, though more pink than red, and then Hidan’s attention was back on one of the paramedics who started asking him questions. 

“Do you know where you are?”   


“Oh fuck this… I don’t have time to play these games. I have a class to teach, let me up, I’m perfectly fine.” However the hoarseness of his voice said otherwise.

“Sir, you’re not 'perfectly fine'. You were found passed out on the floor with a high fever and you’re very dehydrated.”

“And how would you know, did you take my piss when I was out?”   
  
Coughing, Tobirama hid his chuckle at that.

“We haven’t taken anything. We’d like to take you to the hospital if you’ll come with us and we can treat you there.”   


“Not gonna happen. I’m fine,  _ really _ . I wasn’t passed out. I was just praying.”

“Praying?” Tobirama repeated, not bothering to hide the amused smile on his face, he didn’t think it had looked like Hidan was praying, the man had been completely out.

“Yeah, praying! Haven’t you ever seen someone pray before? I happen to be very religious!” Hidan shot back as he was being carefully helped to his feet by the paramedics who then got him to sit in one of the chairs along the wall of the office and tried one last time to get him to go to the hospital with them. When he still refused, there was really nothing else they could do so they left once they'd made sure he wasn't going to end up on the floor again.

“So, you pray on the floor. Unresponsive?” 

“It’s how my God requires us to pray, I couldn't just break my prayer! You know, in ancient times He required a blood sacrifice.” 

“Sounds fascinating. I thought maybe you had either sustained a head injury in your last class or were sick. Turns out I was right about the second one.” He watched as Hidan looked like he was about to get up but seemed to change his mind and leaned back, resting his head against the wall. 

“Damn, if you’d just waited a few more minutes I’d’ve been done and told you to fuck off on your way.” 

Tobirama’s mouth quirked up at the corners, “You pray with that mouth? What must your god think?” 

“I do a lot more with it than just pray,” he grinned, a single brow raised in what Tobirama thought was supposed to be a flirtatious manner but with how sick he looked, only made him look delirious, “Wanna find out?”   


Tobirama couldn't believe what he was hearing and glared hard at Hidan who didn't even look to be fazed. 

“I’m going to attribute what you just said to your fever, and choose to  _ not _ file a sexual harassment report against you! But next time you say anything like that, I won’t be so generous. Go home and rest. The paramedics said that you were in fact passed out, they were working on you for at least ten minutes before you came to.”

Less than fifteen minutes in his presence and the man had already gotten under his skin. 

“I was praying so my fever would go away…”   


At that Tobirama rolled his eyes, “And it worked so well for you.”

“Oh, another unbelieving heathen huh? Well for your information, it would have if you hadn’t interrupted me!” Hidan pushed himself up from the chair– too fast and he swayed on his feet, his vision likely swimming with black spots. Once steady, he took the few steps towards his desk and gathered up his keys, phone and wallet, then closed his eyes and leaned on one hand a moment before looking back at Tobirama, “So, uh, if you change your mind, you know where to find me… here or in the gym. Come check me out during a class some time, yeah?”   


At least it sounded less like a come on this time and more like an offer to get to know each other, “Against my better judgement… I just might. I may have done some MMA myself.” 

At that, Hidan looked rather impressed, “Hell yeah, maybe we can go against each other sometime.”   


Tobirama gave a noncommittal shrug. He had only told Hidan a half truth, he was still an active MMA participant. But what Hidan didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him– until they entered a ring together.  _ If _ they did. “We’ll see.” 

“Well, I’ll see you around then… what’s your name?”   


“Tobirama. I’m the head of the science department. Stop by one of my classes sometime, maybe you’ll learn something actually useful on how to lower a fever.”

Hidan turned to leave, crossing the small room and pausing in the doorway where he leaned against the doorframe, “Maybe I will, or maybe we can discuss how science and religion are intertwined." 

_ That  _ was unexpected, and Tobirama felt his curiosity piqued, "Sounds interesting, I might actually enjoy that." If Hidan could form a logical argument towards it... 

"Thanks for the concern, by the way, I really do feel like shit.” 

He both sounded  _ and _ looked like it, and Tobirama didn't have a problem saying so, "Judging by the way you look, I don't doubt it. Are you sure you can drive? We can call an Uber for you if you want." 

He didn't particularly like the idea of Hidan driving himself home, and thought that he really should have gone to the hospital earlier with the paramedics. But the man was an adult and made his own decisions, and even then Hidan waved off his concern.

"Nah, I think I can make it home in one piece. I'm not too far from here."

"Take something for your fever when you get home and drink some water."

"Want me to call when I get there, too?" Hidan asked in a teasing tone.

"Is that an attempt to get my number?" Hidan's face flushed deeper and Tobirama thought he was right, "I'll have them cancel your remaining classes for today and tomorrow." After that, Hidan could do it himself if he still wasn't well enough to come back.

Hidan gave him a small smile, "Thanks, man. And I’m serious! You better come by one of my classes, watch me beat the shit outta some students. I know you wish you could that sometimes, right? It’s gotta be every teacher's wildest dream." 

Tobirama sighed, though he had to admit, he was amused, and probably couldn’t legally answer that question, at least not on campus, "You should watch your mouth before it gets you fired. Go on now, get home before you pass out again and claim to be praying." 

He watched Hidan leave then, adjusting his glasses to properly appreciate the view those snug grey joggers gave of his backside, then followed him out, closing the office door behind himself. By the time he was outside, Hidan was crouched on the ground, sweaty and a little green in the face.

Looking completely miserable, Hidan looked up at Tobirama through pale lashes and croaked out, “I think… you should call me that uber.”

“Should’ve gone to the hospital,” Tobirama clicked his tongue and got out his phone and called for another ambulance,  _ not _ an uber; and when the same one came back for Hidan, Tobirama had the absolute  _ smuggest _ look on his face as they got him into the back of it all while Hidan looked completely and utterly betrayed.

**Author's Note:**

> After this, Tobirama was stuck with Hidan, and Hidan had to make a point to be seen praying on the floor and even got himself a little mat. Several times people thought he was sick or passed out, but he cracked an eye open and said he was just praying. 
> 
> I might continue this depending on interest. 
> 
> Also, if you know the inspiration behind this, you know...


End file.
